


For Real

by cyndario



Series: Shudun Ryder | Seasons Change [11]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Jaal loves Shudun.(That's it.)





	For Real

If you were to ask Jaal what was he loved most about Shudun, he would have a hard time answering.

Mainly because he loves a lot of things about her.

Her kindness. Her determination. Her heart.

But Jaal also loves the way her nose scrunches up whenever she's happy or upset. How she’ll bite her bottom lip whenever she feels nervous. The almost imperceptible shift of her stance to bounce on the balls of her feet when she's anxious.

The way her voice can shift with her emotions. When she speaks with the others, her voice is vibrant and full of warmth. When she is the Pathfinder, it is calm and full of power, like the sky before a storm. But when she is with him? Her voice flutters, a softness she's still afraid to embrace. An airiness that she seems almost ashamed of.

How she will sit with him--sometimes for hours--and listen to him speak about his family. Deep brown eyes widening in wonder. Her smile bright as she listens intently. How she has questions--so many questions--about language and history. The way she gets flustered when she doesn't pronounce a word correctly on the first try.

The way she expresses her love through touch. Her hands intertwined with his own. Hugs that seem to merge their heartbeats as one. Fleeting kisses on exposed skin. Cocooned in his arms for an afternoon nap. The way she nuzzles herself deeper in his embrace when she's truly relaxed.

Jaal is also just hopelessly and irrevocably in love with… _her._

Her, whose skin is a darkened shade of brown he has no name for, but it glimmers in the light as if she were touched by the sun. Whose hair--the large, spiraling mass of it--smells like the sweetest fruits he's never tasted. How it glides across his fingers when he massages her scalp. How the weight of her in his lap is comforting--all plush curves and sturdy muscle.

How she’ll giggle like a child if his hands clench into her sides for too long. The way she moans happily whenever he kisses her. How she gasps in shock when he trails his tongue on sensitive patches of skin. How she cries when he brings her to completion. The sight of her breasts heaving, toes curling, lips quivering in the aftermath.

He loves that slow smile she reserves just for him. The absolute sense of calm she exudes whenever he is near her. The softly whispered ‘I love you’ when she thinks him asleep.

Yes. Most of all? He loves the way she loves him. 


End file.
